<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All gods are dead(AGAD) by danielthethinker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717404">All gods are dead(AGAD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielthethinker/pseuds/danielthethinker'>danielthethinker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGAD Tales of redemption and justice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Tormenta (Roleplaying Game), Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielthethinker/pseuds/danielthethinker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Zé-Tsu the last of you kind in a vast world of magic, warriors of unique types in the world of Orttana, one peaceful planet of the size of 4 Jupiters, in these chapters you will meet Zé-Tsu and your story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The rage and fear is the key of weak leaders, the control and friendship is the key of peaceful leaders" Frimmante the iron dwarf</p>
<p>             /|<br/>O|===|* &gt;============&gt;<br/>\|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGAD Tales of redemption and justice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All gods are dead(AGAD)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre class="pre-SM"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
                                                                 O                                                                O
                                                           {o)xxx|===============-  The new light to the world  -===============|xxx(o}
                                                                 O                                                                O<br/>
<br/>
In distant land named Crossana one new baby born named Zanpant Tsu, the king of Crossana your father Baltazar the Gilgamesh, a strong Gilgamesh, a creature with 4 pairs of arms and the queen Lili-Tsu the last Magemesh a creature who controls magic with 4 pairs of spectrals arms<br/>
the neighboring kingdoms come visit the son of King and Queen of Crossana, the lonely king of Vasto Grande, Bellofolo the honest one the rare last Arcane Elfs who haves a brith purple eyes visit alone with no family, the Queen of Epppifica, Allafasta a stronger warrior one mix<br/>
of Druids and Berserkers and your daughter Ruggoll both with a strong iron wood armor and last the King Malfalos and Queen Atlhalos of Salvatar brings you transgender son of 20 years Enggin they are a species of Humonoid Mechanical Golens who use wind and light to move<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</pre>
<hr/>
<pre class="pre-SM"><br/>
</pre>
<p>Baltazar: Come along friends, we will reveal our son</p>
<p>Lilli-Tsu: You gonna wake the baby love</p>
<p>-Everybody has been a shock even Baltazar and Lilli-</p>
<p>========================== One human-size baby from a giant creature is really shocking? ========================</p>
<p>Bellofolo: Unless he has your eyes Baltazar, you rare heterochromia, one pink eye, and one blue eye</p>
<p>Allafasta: He needs to be trained to be a warrior</p>
<p>Malfalos: Of course not, he will be a mage</p>
<p>Lilli-Tsu: Maybe my little small boy want to be anything, we don't know if he is a Gilgamesh like Baltazar or a Magemesh like me "Holding Zanpant-Tsu in two hands "</p>
<p>Athalos: I'm just worried sweet mage, you and Baltazar become parents too late</p>
<p>Baltazar: I know we born at the start of the Universe but we will be fine caring him</p>
<p>Bellofo: What name you thinking?</p>
<p>Baltazar: Zanpant-Tsu or Zé-Tsu</p>
<p>Lilli-Tsu: Is a beauty name honey</p>
<p>Zanpant-Tsu: anananahah na</p>
<p>All: Awwww </p>
<p>Bellofolo: I need back to Vasto Grande my friends, I see all you in next 5 years</p>
<p>Baltazar: have a safe trip friend</p>
<p>Enggin: Can I look at him to scan?</p>
<p>Lilli-Tsu: go-ahead</p>
<p>===================Enggin scanning and find a suprise======================</p>
<p>Enggin: Lilli, he have strong bones and a double flux heart, a rare body member</p>
<p>Lilli-Tsu: Double flux heart ?</p>
<p>Enggin: Kind a gold and silver blood mix and not effect the baby, just it, I don't have more information</p>
<p>They the kings and queens feast and the in the night they say goodbye</p>
<hr/>
<p>================After 2 Years, Meanwhile in Vasto Grande======================</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bellofo start feel sick and you unique son Teofolos refuse cares the dad, Teolofos mother dies 8 years ago and Teofolos is a bad kid, he is a kind a devil kid who dont like make good things, one night Teofolos did one last cruel act</p>
<p>Teofolos kills you own father to pick the crown and fake scream one maid kills you father, Teofolos is pure racist and accused the other creatures for the die of you father, Vasto grande is the land of Humans</p>
<p>and with Teofolos voice he orders start kills what is not human in planet of Orttana,let only human race in Orttana</p>
<hr/>
<p>==============================In same time in Crossana===========================================</p>
<hr/>
<p>Baltazar and Lilli-Tsu feels extreme weak and you of you friends Frimmante the iron dwarf see they both very sick and small Zé-Tsu looking they watching them coughing, Balazar and Lilli complete 5 billion years, they start fade and go into the starts</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu and Frimmante see they die slowly and Frimmante open a letter of Baltazar, Frimmante will take care of little Zé alone and teaching him forge and fight</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu: Where is mine mama and papa ?</p>
<p>Frimmante: They are going to new plans of Universe Zé, I'll teach you to make you own weapons and fight</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu: Is hard?</p>
<p>Frimmante:I can't lie to you, is a hard journey</p>
<hr/>
<p>==============8 years later========================</p>
<hr/>
<p>Frimmante: Carfull with these iron ingots</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu: OKay </p>
<p>Then Zé-Tsu slipped in same hurt the bottom and scream of pain</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu start glow and 3 pairs of arms grows</p>
<p>Frimmante: At last you are a Gilgamesh</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu: A gilga what ?</p>
<p>Frimmante: You father are one, he controls weapons like anyone and what this in you hand ?</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu: I think is a fireball, AHHHHHHHH wait.... a fireball ?</p>
<p>Frimmante: I need call one Celestial ti see these</p>
<p>Zé-Tsu: okay</p>
<p>Frimmante: Lord Uni Verso,see the child of Baltazar and Lilli-Tsu, i dont what he is</p>
<p>Lord Uni Verso look below and send a paper write "Ultramesh, who controls any weapon and magic, the blade and the arcana together"</p>
<p>Frimmante: Zé-Tsu you are more than a simple Gilgamesh, you will need continuos trainings</p>
<p>Frimmante: Visit you, "uncles" and "aunts", they will give more training in your journey Zé-Tsu</p>
<hr/>
<p>==========Then Zé-Tsu start you learning journey=============</p>
<hr/>
<p>End of Chapter 1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Each week one new chapter </p>
<p>Thank you for reading</p>
<p>Follow me in mine media<br/>https://twitter.com/danielgi2</p>
<p>and meet mine other projects<br/>https://viasonhos.itch.io/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>